


Pity Parties are the worst kind

by official_fantrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Langst, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_fantrash/pseuds/official_fantrash
Summary: (Prompt:Lance and Keith at a wild party.Lance doesn't want to be there.)Lance had always been up for wild parties and gatherings but this time something was up and signs pointed to the opisite side of the spectrum. The one question was why?





	Pity Parties are the worst kind

**Author's Note:**

> After finding a website that creates rp prompts I cheeked it out and I felt this basic idea was super cool so I decided to create basic plot to expand on hope you enjoy!

"Lance we're gonna be late and you know how much Allura was looking forward to this!" Keith yelled at the tan boy who was halfheartedly putting on his sneakers.

"Keith Allura doesn't care if we're a minute late so chill your nice ass out okay!"

Allura had told the fresh couple a few weeks ago that she was going to a party with her boyfriend Shiro and really wanted them to join her. Since Allura was their friend and Keith's brother's girlfriend the pair couldn't refuse. She was so excited and they didn't want to let her down. So this afternoon Lance had managed to get semi-dressed for this casual event. Lance knew that he wasn't gonna look forward to this but went anyway so he could hangout with Allura and have a nice night with Keith. Things never went right for him and this was no exception.

When he walked in the room he knew something was off. He split off like the rest of their group until...he saw it! His stalker, a man with bleached white hair and almost purple skin. His eyes were a piercing purple and oddly the whites of his eyes were semi-yellow. He had a thing for Lance and would try all the tricks on him. Lances never advance any type of relationship with him. He was just too damm creepy for Lance and he was already in a relationship with Keith. When they passed the stalker also known as Lotor Lance held onto Keith a little tighter.

Lance thought that Lotor would be his only problem until he saw the unforgettable blond,pale,and thin woman known as Nyma. Even worse she was grinding on some pot smoker named Rolo. Lance found out that she was cheating on him with Rolo after she caught the pair having sex 3 months into Nyma and Lance's relationship. He broke up with her as soon as she got dressed. So since he was already nervous he now had to worry about the Cheater named Nyma!

Lance felt his anxiety levels enhance as Lotor locked eyes with him. Lance was caught like a deer in headlights. He made a break for it and ran looking for his boyfriend or his friends when he ran directly into mister Rolo. "Oh shit, I'm royally fucked..." Lance mumbled. "Hey dude you okay?"

Lance attempted to mask his own voice. "Oh yeah sorry dude." "Okay man cya!" Rolo didn't even know that was Lance until Nyma popped into Lance's peripheral vision and he brushed himself off and darted away. "Wait, he looks a lot like...Rolo is that my ex Lance?" she cackled like a hyena. Lance could feel the hundreds of eyes following him, judging him, laughing at him. He couldn't find his friends so he ran into the bathroom to hide. Lance panted as he locked the door collapsing against it. "Why didn't I trust myself...I shouldn't have come tonight, and Keith's probably worried about me. Where is he?" Lance curled up into a ball crying into his arms. That's when the knocking started. "HEY HURRY UP!" he could hear a woman's voice erupted from the other side. In the highest voice he could make he screamed out, "I'M HAVING MY PERIOD!" Lance' face turned red. Why did I say that? "Oh...Take your time hon." at the drop of a hat the woman left.

Lance wiped his eyes and started to get up. After washing his face he subtly left the bathroom and started to search for his friends. After about a half an hour he finally found Allura. "Allura! Finally I found someone." Lance pulled Allura into a hug. "Lance? What's with the hug?" She questioned. "Allura I know you invited Keith and I to this party and I appreciated it but, I have to leave..." Allura's face paled. Lance loved to attend parties an this was apart of the reasons she invited him and Keith. That's when she noticed small tear tracks on his cheeks. "Lance have you been crying and why do you want to leave?" Lance fidgeted. what was he supposed to say? Oh HeY aLuRa I hAvE tO LeAvE bEcAuSe My Ex AnD My StAlKeR HaPpeNeD tO aLsO aTtEnD ThIs PaRtY! "Um..maybe and the reason is..uhhhh...myexgirlfriendandmystalkerattendedthepartyandifeelveryanxious!" Lance blerted out. "LANCE SLOW DOWN!" "My Ex Girlfriend and my Stalker attended the the party and now I feel very anxious..." Lance looked down in shame. What would Allura think. He was being such a baby about this. 

"Lance is that all?" Lance nodded. "Okay...I'll go find Shiro and you find Keith we'll meet up in the front yard." Lance looked up with bright eyes. "Okay! Thank you Allura I'm so sorry about this I know how much this meant to you." "Lance really don't sweat it it's honestly just a stupid party, also you're fine. Now go find your boyfriend and I'll find mine."

Lane smiled and ran off looking for a pale mullet headed boyfriend. "Keith? KEITH?" Lance shouted over the music. "Lance?" Keith stepped toward him pushing his why through the crowd. "Keith I finally found you! We're leaving soon and Allura wanted us to meet in the front lawn." "Alright let's get going then." Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd and into the front lawn. "Okay guess we wait til Shiro and Allura show up." 

"Or I could do this." Keith smirked before kissing Lance's cheek. Keith stifled a laugh when Lance's face turned bright red. "What was tha for?" "Well you were being adorable and I thought you loved parties?" "Not this one I'll tell you more when we get home okay?" "Okay." 

Allura and Shiro showed up shortly and they all went home.


End file.
